


Secret Sides

by Violet_Nightblaze



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Nightblaze/pseuds/Violet_Nightblaze
Summary: Virgil is finally being accepted as an important part of Thomas. It's all he's ever wanted, but he's not the only one who feels that way. The "others" do to, and they've got a plan to make it happen. Virgil is stuck in between two worlds. Neither of which he truly fits in.





	1. Chapter 1

It's right after Deceit was revealed to Thomas, and Virgil is pacing around his room trying to figure out what he should do. "Should I speak with Deceit or should I just wait for him to come to me?" he thinks out loud. He's worrying which isn't a surprise since he's always worrying. I mean it makes sense since Virgil is the embodiment of anxiety.

"God I'm gonna have to decide soon or else this is gonna keep eating at me therefore making Thomas anxious," he says annoyed with himself.

He didn't have to decide though. Deceit came to him.

"If you keep this up, Thomas won't start feeling that something is up," Deceit lies.

"I know that!" Virgil says. He takes a deep breath holds it then lets it out slowly to calm himself. "Anyways you don't have to keep lying. I know you can speak without lying."

"That may be the case, but sometimes it's just more fun to speak in lies."

"Why did you come here?"

"I could tell you were worrying a little more than usual and I had a feeling it was about my existence being revealed to Thomas."

Virgil pauses then sighs. "You're right about that. There's just so much at stake," he admits.

"I see your worried about the plan, but it's perfectly fine."

"Why did you reveal yourself?"

"I actually wasn't planning on it. I just saw an opportunity and took it to no avail. Although now that it's happened, I think we should use it to our advantage."

"How so?"

"Well I presume they told Thomas that there were more dark sides, right?"

"Yes, they did."

"Well then we can use that to our advantage. I already know your anxious about Thomas knowing about me, and you're going to keep making it a big deal in your head."

"I don't see where you're going with this."

"Where I'm going with this is that you can make Thomas fearful of us. Ask worrying questions like how many are there? What can they do? What else have you lied to yourself about? And other items that’ll worry him."

"I see now. You want him to fear us."

"Precisely."

"It's not terrible, but there are many possibilities as to how this could go. What if he asks the others about it? What if they figure out that's not why I'm actually worrying? What if-"

"Ok I get it. Your worried about them learning about you. I don't see how'd they'd figure out what your worried about, but I can think of a believable lie to cover it up. Although what's wrong with him going to the others?"

"He could ask them how many of us there are, or he'll want to meet his bad sides, or something equally damaging to the plan!"

"I see your point there, but we can figure out a way to keep him from doing that."

"How?"

"Is there any way to worry him just enough to scare him without feeling it is important enough to speak to the others about?"

"Maybe. The only problem is that I've never done anything like that before."

"Wow you've only got one problem."

"Yeah, yeah very surprising," Virgil says rolling his eyes.

"I've got it!"

Virgil jumps at the sudden outburst from Deceit. "What is it?" He asks a little irritated.

"Just ask him the question that they're all asking. The question no one can answer. The question that's already worrying them in the back of there minds."

"Well are you gonna tell me what it is or just leave me wondering?"  
Deceit sighs a little annoyed. "It's one you're probably thinking too. When are they going to strike again?"

"That's- that's not actually a bad idea."

"It's perfect. Make them see the reality instead of ignore it."

"I think it'll work. Now I just have to figure out a good time to bring it up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Secret Sides! By the time you read this story I will have most likely added the other 7 already written chapters as well. I just want to warn you that the time in which I post new chapters might be a little sketchy due to the fact that I can easily get writers block and loose the motivation to write, or I can just easily loos the motivation to write. I hope you can be patient and wait for me to get through it, but if not I understand, and I hope you'll come back to read after it's finished. Though with that being said, I want to clarify that I will NOT be abandoning this book at all even when it's hard. Anyways I really hope y'all truly enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the rest of the story even if the wait's long.  
The End for now! ~Violet


	2. Chapter 2

A few days go by before Virgil decides it’s time to cause a little fear. Thomas and the others are talking about some video ideas. It seems like the perfect time. Everyone is together, and it hasn’t been too long since Thomas found out about his dark sides.

When Virgil rises up into his spot, he gets a little dizzy since he’s still not used to rising up. The others quickly notice him.

“Virgil!” Patton yells excitedly.

Logan stays silent but gives a small smile as he adjusts his glasses.

“Hey Virgil,” Thomas says greeting his anxiety.

Roman just grumbles a little thinking that Virgil’s here to criticize his work.

“Don’t worry I’m not here to criticize your precious work Sir Do-a-lot,” Virgil says.

“You’re one to talk Sir More-dread,” Roman retorts.

“Well then what are you here to do?” Logan asks somewhat confused.

“I’m here to talk about the question that’s been bugging all of you, but none of you want to face it.”

“I don’t understand. What do you mean?” Thomas asks.

“Ever since Deceit made his appearance you’ve been worrying about when they’ll make another move.”

The others grew still, and the room went silent. They stay in the silence until Logan finally broke it.

“Well since it was brought up it would be unwise to ignore it lest it eat away at us.”

“As much as I hate to admit it Sir Lame-orak is right. We must fight this!” Roman says pulling out his sword.

“Woah hold on there, kiddo! There’s no need for fighting,” Patton says trying to calm Roman.

“Patton is correct. What I meant was that we need to talk about it like we normally do when we have a problem during a video.”

“What’s there to talk about? We have no idea when the dark sides will make another move on Thomas, and we have no way of knowing,” Virgil states.

“That may be the case kiddo, but we can’t let it bring us down,” Patton says.

“And we can’t give up,” Roman adds.

“I know I’m never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down,” Patton sings.

Logan lets out a small groan at the joke. “Why did you set him up for that?” He asks Roman.

“I didn’t realize he’d use my words against me!” Roman retaliates.

“Don’t worry sir I won’t do it a-Gwain,” Patton says.

“Your persistence is imperceivable,” Logan replies.

Patton gasps at Logan’s accidental pun.

“What is it?” Logan asks confused.

“You made a pun Sherlock,” Virgil answers.

“Well it was not on purpose!” Logan says then thinks back to what he said. “Oh, I see. Imperceivable sounds similar to Percival.”

“As much as I enjoy watching this, we need to get back to the discussion on the table,” Virgil says.

“Like the Knights at the Round Table. Good one Virge!” Patton says.

“I will ignore that since Virgil is correct. We’ve gotten very off topic,” Logan says.

“Hey Thomas. You’ve been really quiet through all this. Are you okay?” Roman asks.

“I’m fine. I’m just trying to think this all through,” Thomas replies.

“Well we’re here to help figure things out, so if you wish to speak about whatever is on your mind, we will listen and do what we can to help,” Logan says.

“Yea! We’ll try to help you no matter what!” Patton adds.

“Thanks guys. I’ve just been having a hard time trying to wrap my head around the fact that I’ve been lying to myself about my dark sides. I can’t decide whether or not I want to know the others,” Thomas says.

“That is completely reasonable. Like many say the truth hurts, but I believe it’ll make us better I mean-,” Logan pauses pulling out a flash card, “no pain no gain. While it may be easier to ignore the fact you have darkness, it does not change the fact that you have it.”

“Logan’s right! You just have to accept that darkness as apart of you,” Patton says.

“Yea! It worked out great for Virgil, and he’s the Supreme Dark Overlord of Negative Commerce,” Roman adds.

“Where do I even begin though? I don’t know most of them. The only one I’ve meet is Deceit,” Thomas says.

“You don’t have to start now. It hasn’t been that long since you first learned you had dark sides. You should just table it and wait for a better opportunity after thinking a little bit about what to say,” Virgil says.

“Wait! Oh my god! I just remembered something!” Thomas blurts out.

Virgil jumps at the sudden outburst. “What the heck! Don’t go doing that to someone,” Virgil yells somewhat upset.

“Sorry it’s just that Roman spoke about the Accepting Anxiety videos, and then you said to just table it, and I remembered something from the end of part two,” Thomas says a little guilty.

“What is it?” Logan asks.

“At the end of the video Roman said something about Virgil being nothing compared to the others, but he quickly covered mouth like Logan did when he tried to first reveal Deceits true identity. I quickly grew confused and asked, “Others? What do you mean others? What others?” Though instead of answering you guys just looked at each other in a slight panic. I grew worried and suspicious, but you guys just shrugged it off and left except for Virgil. I asked him what that was about, and he replied-” Thomas replies getting cut short.

“Look, I know I’m the one that’s causing you to be suspicious, but honestly, table that question for another day,” Virgil finishes.

“I remember now! You said it was foreboding and it quite literally was,” Patton says.

“I’m still not quite sure how I was able to even say there were others,” Roman says.

“It is quite odd. Deceit should have been able to him from saying anything,” Logan says.

“I don’t really think it matter anymore,” Virgil says.

“Yes, you are right. About two things actually. One being what you said earlier about Thomas taking some time to formulate what he is going to say to the dark sides,” Logan says.

“Yea the best words to rise them up!” Patton agrees.

“It’ll be a bit of a challenge but nothing I can’t handle!” Roman says.

“Alright then it’s settled. I’ll come up with a good plan and in the meantime, we still need to make videos, so keep on working on a video idea for now Princey,” Thomas says.

With that the others leave feeling better than they had been.

“Dang it! That only made things better,” Virgil says when he gets back inside his room.

“It certainly didn’t go according to plan,” Deceit says startling Virgil.

“No, it did not,” Virgil admits and sighs.

“Though I did hear an interesting point from the other _light sides_,” Deceit says.

“What do you mean?”

“Well when the end of the accepting anxiety video was discussed, I heard that you kept Thomas from worrying.”

“That’s because I was afraid of him demanding to know what it was about.”

“Did you think that I would let Roman say something about it without being ok with that risk?”

“No, I didn’t think about that. I was focused on keeping your existence secret.”

“That may be the case, but some might not think of it that way. Some might think that you were trying to help the light sides. You’re on a bit of a thin rope right now, so you better be careful,” Deceit warns then leaves.

“Crap. I need to watch my step but keep up my cover. This’ll be difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Secret Sides! By the time you read this story I will have most likely added the other 7 already written chapters as well. I just want to warn you that the time in which I post new chapters might be a little sketchy due to the fact that I can easily get writers block and loose the motivation to write, or I can just easily loos the motivation to write. I hope you can be patient and wait for me to get through it, but if not I understand, and I hope you'll come back to read after it's finished. Though with that being said, I want to clarify that I will NOT be abandoning this book at all even when it's hard. Anyways I really hope y'all truly enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the rest of the story even if the wait's long.
> 
> The End for now! ~Violet


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly 8 months since the video Can LYING Be Good. Two videos have come out since then, but neither of which really had anything to do with Virgil. He was relieved by that fact since he’s still on a thin rope with the others.

The only problem is well today’s problem. Thomas is having trouble with dealing with his feelings after an old friend asked him what he was doing for a living. Virgil knows he’s going to have to be a part of this to keep up his cover, but it could seriously screw with the little trust Deceit and the others have in him. He’s spiraling again, and he couldn’t stop.

The video has already started. It’s just Patton and Thomas talking until Thomas says something causing Roman to rise up. Then a few seconds later Roman says something causing Logan to rise up. They start arguing and it’s not helping Virgil because Thomas starts getting anxious which means he’s getting even more anxious.

He can’t take it. He doesn’t care anymore. He has to do something or else he’ll get a panic attack. He sinks down and heads to the living room.

“Uh, guys…” Thomas says making a face.

Patton gasps and says, “I know that face. My child is returning…”

Virgil half appears half rises up grumbling.

“Virgil’s here! It’s not a party… Until I have anxiety,” Thomas says.

“Thomas, you have to do something about this!” Virgil says having had enough of this.

“Do something about what?” He replies.

Virgil points at the two arguing sides. “Are you kidding?” He asks with an angry, anxious smile.

“But… this is what they always do. You know that. I mean, I thought they had it a little figured out a bit ago… They had that one debate that ended pretty well, and heck they sang a song together!” Thomas replies.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go out on a limb and say maybe- MAYBE- there’s still some things to work out,” Virgil says annoyed.

“Right! Like confronting his feelings. Which is what I was saying! Thank you, you shadowy, but angelic songbird!” Patton says.

“You got it, Pop Star,” Virgil replies. “_What am I doing?” _he thinks.

Patton lets out a deep, high-pitched gasp. “You gave me a dad-themed nickname!” He says excitedly.

“Guys! I don’t know what you’re talking about, this is pretty par for the course,” Thomas says. Sure, it’s not ideal. But I don’t know if it’s a big deal either,” Thomas says.

“Oh! And another thing- Oh, when did Virgil get here?” Roman says.

“Yeah, definitely not ideal,” Virgil says.

“I don’t know, Thomas. Your heart AND your anxiety are telling ya the same thing here,” Patton says.

“What, have you two formed some kind of team?” Logan asks.

“Only the bestest mostest dynamicist duoist- duo- in the entire Thomasphere!” Patton replies.

“Got that right,” Virgil says holding up his hand. _“Why am I not protesting this? Would blow my cover if I did? Ugh why does this have to be happening to me?!” _he thinks.

“Ahhhh!” Patton says excited and stretches his arm towards Virgil.

Thomas gags at the sight of it. While Virgil and Patton high five.

“Guys! You gotta stop the stretchy-arm thing that’s been happening lately. It’s gross. Like, it’s really gross,” Thomas says.

“Ahem,” Virgil says snapping his fingers. “Okay, listen up you two because I’m getting real tired of this. Roman- You get super insecure for some reason and, when that happens, the work suffers.”

Roman scoffs defensively. “Wha-at?” he says.

“And Logan, you get upset anytime anyone throws a wrench into the system, or really anytime things aren’t working perfectly. So you start acting like a jerk and making everyone feel stupid,” Virgil continues.

“I’m not insecure!” Roman says defensively.

“Well, someone has to bring you all into line,” Logan says.

“Uh, bring ME into line?” Roman retaliates.

“I’m the one who ensures that order is maintained!” Logan states.

“Without me you’d have nothing to maintain in the first place!” Roman says.

“I’m the most important side here!” Logan and Roman say at the same time.

“Uh, so… was there a point to that Virge? Or…?” Thomas asks.

“Yeah, that this isn’t normal. Look I’m not choosing sides here-” Virgil says.

“Sanders Sides!” Patton interrupts.

“All I’m saying is that you both suck at what you do and I’m tired of having to keep lighting fires under your butts,” Virgil says ignoring the comment.

“You what?” Logan asks.

“I am not about to stand here…” Roman starts.

“Look it’s no offence, it’s just how I see it,” Virgil says over Roman.

“…and be criticized by the dude who’s always causing trouble,” Roman continues as Virgil speaks.

“Do you have even the faintest idea how dangerous that is? I never even felt any heat!” Logan says taking Virgil’s comment too seriously.

“I will roll with your fire idiom, alright?” Roman says as Logan speaks over him.

“I’m being upfront, I’m shooting straight, even though I’m gay,” Virgil says.

“Fire can be a bad thing!” Roman says as Virgil speaks over him.

Roman and Logan keep saying stupid comments in the background as Thomas says, “See? Totally normal.”

Virgil joins in the background argument.

“Okay, okay! Calm Down Time!” Patton says pulling some items out. He gives Roman a coloring book. “I think we all need a little bit of… Not Talking Time!” He gives Virgil a fidget cube and a nervous laugh. “Alright… Here you go, Logan.” He gives Logan a rubix cube.

“Wow,” Thomas says laughing. “I mean, if only I could be settled that easil-”

Patton turns on the TV.

“Ooh,” Thomas says.

“I like the one with the buttons- wait, no! We do this too much!” Virgil says dropping the fidget cube.

“Yeah, I really should start watching a different show,” Thomas says.

“Yeah,” Patton says turning off the TV.

“No, I mean, yes, you should but I’m talking about this!” Virgil says. “This is part of the problem. We keep having the same problem, but instead of facing it and fixing it, we just… Find a distraction.”

This comment causes them to realize they’re in a loop therefore they try to figure out how to get out of the loop. Patton realizes that Thomas isn’t looking for an answer because he’s doesn’t know there’s a question he needs to be asking. They need to figure out what the question is, so they think about how Thomas used to learn and discover things. Patton suggests puppets which grabs everyone’s attention due to how absurd it was.

“Yeah, no really! Think about it! Thomas used to learn all kinds of new and helpful things from puppets when he was younger! Like how to count and his ABC’S. Maybe, it’ll be easier to work though issues when puppets are involved!” Patton says.

Logan thinks the idea is absurd, but Thomas loves the idea. Roman claims to love the idea although he was doubtful earlier. Patton changes into a paper bag puppet. Roman changes into a Muppet style puppet. Virgil reluctantly changes into a sock puppet. While Logan refuses to change into a puppet.

Roman and Logan start arguing over something stupid. Roman calls Logan stupid, and Logan gets angry and throws a paper ball at Roman. It hits Roman in the eye. Logan immediately regrets the outburst. He suggests removing himself, but Patton refuses to let that end there. Thomas is fine with him not changing into a puppet. and says he could be like a human sesame street friend.

Logan asks how this will help, and Patton says they could have an open and honest conversation. The others on the other hand hate the idea. Patton says it’s important, but Thomas is confused because they said they were stuck in a loop. Patton then asks how he thinks they should get out of it.

Thomas replies he doesn’t know. He’s not sure what he has to feel bad about. He feels uncertain about his videos, but he wouldn’t have these problems without the awesome privileges he’s gotten. He thinks he should feel lucky because he asked for it. He doesn’t feel like he has the right to feel that way.

Patton disagrees with him though. He agrees that people should count their blessings, but having feelings is nothing to feel bad about. The feelings may not make sense, but they’re not supposed to. People just have to experience them and do their best to deal with them. Not talking about them isn’t dealing with them.

“Yeah, but I don’t even know where to begin talking about my feelings because I don’t understand them right now,” Thomas says.

“Maybe you won’t have to understand your feelings if you fix the problem,” Virgil says.

“Well…” Patton starts.

“Logan’s gotta cool it with the deadlines.,” Virgil says.

“What?” Logan says confused.

Roman blows Virgil a kiss and thanks him.

“Too much pressure,” Virgil adds.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Except I’m not! Are the deadlines really the cause of that pressure or is it- I don’t know… Roman’s inability to perform adequately!” Logan says angry.

Roman gasps. “No!” he says.

“Well, it’s a little of that,” Virgil agrees.

“What!?” Roman exclaims.

“Exactly, boom,” Logan says.

“Look dude, doesn’t it make sense to think you have something to do with this? The issue has to do with creating content AND his pride? That’s a lot of you,” Virgil states.

“Well, pardon me… Vomedy Central, but when were either of you the experts on creative content? Who are you to criticize MY WORK?!” Roman says.

Thomas stops them saying, “Okay, I think it’s clear… that pointing fingers is getting us nowhere. So, let’s avoid that.”

Logan believes there’s no order because no one is listening to him. The others agree to listen him. Logan then goes back to the point Patton made earlier about asking the right question: why. He says that Thomas’ emotions go back to Thomas’ actions and whether or not they align with his goals.

Patton sees where Logan’s going with that and does a scene from the Electric company.

“_Why _do you make videos?” Patton asks.

“Because they’re fun,” Thomas replies.

“_Why _did you make it a job?”

“So, I could support myself, and so I could try bigger things.”

“_Why _did your old friend’s question stick with you?”

“Because… because I’m always wondering if I’m doing the right thing for a living.”

Thomas is worried because you get only one life, and he has doubts about whether or not he’s doing the most with his. Thomas doesn’t know how to expand upon those doubts which Logan offers some ideas.

Logan points out there’s no job security, a lot of responsibility, inessential, and Thomas isn’t taken seriously. He thinks that what they do is foolish, and he won’t tolerate it. He believes Thomas needs to get a real job.

Roman suggests being a movie star, but Logan shoots the idea down. Virgil hates the ides because it’ll be a massive change in Thomas’ life.

Thomas isn’t sure and wonders if Logan is right. Patton thinks the ideas were helpful, but he believes what they do is more than silly.

Roman starts calling Logan names again. Then Roman and Virgil start arguing. Roman knows what he’s doing isn’t helpful and he feels bad. He apologizes to Logan for what happened earlier. Though he still feels bad afterward.

Patton suggests he expresses his feelings in a way that make sense to him. To which Roman starts singing being the theatric Disney prince.

  * Quick note: I won’t be putting the whole song. Only Virgil’s parts of it. I will put the entire song in another part.

After Roman finishes his verse. Patton sings his own verse. Then Virgil segues into his own verse.

“You once knew as real gloomy, this weird spooky broody dude, because I knew you'd listen to me as too scary to ignore. I thought that I could take it, all the hate could just be shaken, but when you lo - CARE for someone, not much hurts more than their scorn. I also felt bad,” Virgil sings.

“Oh, come now...” Roman sings.

“In a different way,” Virgil sings.

“Different how?” Thomas sings.

“By bad I mean, well... mean, but I did what I thought that I had to, which is bad too. I don't have to act all tough,” Virgil sings

“Sometimes, love is enough...” Thomas sings.

“...or what we need,” Patton sings.

Logan then starts singing his own verse which turns into a small disagreement between Logan and Thomas which Virgil interrupts.

“You're lost,” Virgil sings.

“I'm right here...” Logan sings.

“It's okay...” Virgil sings.

“You're acting weird,” Logan sings.

“I was lost once too, but thanks to all of you, life sucks less now,” Virgil sings.

“We're your best pals,” Thomas, Patton, and Roman sing in harmony.

“No one wants to be a joke...” Virgil sings.

“...but a life free of jokes is incomplete,” Virgil, Thomas, Patton and Roman sing.

Roman then starts to sing another verse in which he insults the others while venting. The others aren’t hurt by his comment though. He’s the one that’s really hurting. They care for him and embrace him. It’s easier to sing how you feel then say it. Why else would there be so many sappy and emotional songs out there?

Logan then realizes that the song was part of the conversation. It wasn’t stopped so they can sing that song. He also realizes that things they do may be silly but they’re also helpful.

Which is just want Thomas needed to hear. He needed to know that he could get his ideas across no matter how ridiculous the means of getting them across are. He realizes that he never questioned the belittling views he kept getting. He thought it was fair that they were right to not take his work seriously which caused him to not be able see what could be taken seriously.

Logan realizes that he should be more open to other ideas, and he could less judgmental to Romans creative ideas. He apologizes by turning into a puppet.

The others realize that Thomas wasn’t the only one to learn something new about themselves, and they should be more open with their feelings as well.

They then sink down and leave Thomas to his outro.

When Virgil appears in his room, he is surprised to see that Deceit is already there.

“I’m sorta glad you’re here. Now I won’t have to worry about when you’re going to come talk to me,” Virgil says.

“I’m guessing you know why I’m here then,” Deceit says.

“You think I’m betraying you for Thomas even though I’m just keeping up my cover.”

“Are you really _just_ keeping up your cover? You’re not beginning to have doubts about whether or not you should stay loyal to the plan?”

“You know you’d think you’d know when you’re being lied to being the literal embodiment of Deceit.”

“As much as I hate it. I can’t trust you.”

“Wait, what are you saying?!”

“I’m saying I can’t trust you. You claim to just be keeping up your cover, but you haven’t done anything to benefit the plan.”

“Are you seriously throwing me out of the loop? I’m the only one who isn’t useless!”

“The others may be stupid and lazy, but they aren’t useless.”

“This is ridiculous! If you think I’m gonna betray you guys, what’s stopping me from telling the others?”

“The fear of what they’re going to do to you if they found out.”

“I-” Virgil starts, but he can’t come up with anything. Deceit’s right. He was terrified of the others finding out.

“Goodbye Virgil,” Deceit says leaving.

Virgil stands there. Silence the only thing to be heard. He’s confused, angry, and completely shaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a long chapter! I was kind of freaking out cause of how long it was going to take to write. Great idea to put the story during one of the longest Sanders Sides videos.(sarcasm) Anyway I'm posting the lyrics to Incomplete right after I post this! That's all I've got for you right now so...  
The End for now! ~Violet


	4. Incomplete Lyrics

_[Roman:]_  
So, you've gone and called someone stupid  
And in response, they damaged your eye  
But, there is where the conflict must end  
Lest you both end up blind  
(_[Logan:]_ Another song? Really?)  
_[Roman:]_ Sometimes, the problems at play  
Are not all plain to see  
So, we lash out at our loved ones  
Disregarding our bond sanctity  
  
_[Patton:]_  
There are several sides to us that may seem abstract at first  
Until we discover where everything fits  
And, people can be like a half-missing puzzle set  
As we find the pieces, things make more and more sense  
  
_[Thomas:]_ Nice imagery, but I'm not sure I follow.  
_[Patton:]_ Well, I'll give you an example.  
  
_[Patton:]_  
I had this problem where I'd often hide my less than awesome feelings  
So, when I would feel like sobbing, I'd just smile and crack jokes  
I thought that that was coping, only joking, never showing sadness  
Hoping it would go away  
  
_[Logan:]_  
Did that work?  
_[Patton:]_  
Nope!  
I felt bad. (_[Roman:]_ Aww, Pat.)  
It's okay. (_[Thomas:]_ How's that?)  
Everybody gets sad, even dads that have people to care for  
And therefore  
You don't have to hide your pain  
Life without rainy days is incomplete  
  
_[Patton:]_ Or, like not even a thing, you know? Rain goes to plants, plants feed animals, plant-eating animals feed animal-eating animals, and humans feed animals corn and inject them with hormones until they can barely walk anym-  
_[Thomas:]_ Patton?  
_[Patton:]_ Yes?  
_[Thomas:]_ How does all that relate to rain?  
_[Patton:]_ Oh, right! Rainy days. Forgot what I was talking about. Umm... putting it simply, rain is a necessary piece of the puzzle that is... uh life.  
_[Logan:]_ So true. Are we done singing, or is this just one of those musical interludes?  
_[Virgil:]_ On the subject of storm clouds because, you know, you need storm clouds to... make... rain. I'm just gonna get into it.  
  
_[Virgil:]_  
You once knew me as real gloomy  
This weird spooky broody dude  
Because I knew you'd listen to me  
As too scary to ignore  
I thought that I could take it  
All the hate could just be shaken  
But when you lo-- care for someone  
Not much hurts more than their scorn  
I also felt bad (_[Roman:]_ Come, now.)  
In a different way (_[Thomas:]_ Different how?)  
By bad I mean, well, mean  
But I did what I thought that I had to  
Which is bad, too  
I don't have to act all tough  
_[Thomas:]_ Sometimes love is enough  
_[Patton:]_ Or what we need  
  
_[Logan:]_  
That was a quaint little review  
Of things that we already knew  
Now, can our discourse resume  
There's pressing matters at hand?  
  
_[Thomas:]_ Actually, that was for your benefit.  
_[Logan:]_ I don't see how that could be relevant.  
_[Patton:]_ Logan, please!  
_[Thomas:]_ Our goal's benevolent.  
_[Logan:]_ You know me, I don't care for sentiment.  
_[Roman:]_ OMG!  
  
_[Logan:]_ This just serves as testament  
_[Thomas:]_ This just serves as testament  
_[Logan:]_ To the fact that, to me, you're negligent  
_[Thomas:]_ To the fact that you have a temperament  
_[Logan:]_ Which is fine!  
_[Thomas:]_ Which is fine!  
_[Logan:]_ It just works to your detriment.  
_[Thomas:]_ You just haven't accepted it.  
_[Logan:]_ You not letting me finish is proving my--  
_[Thomas:]_ If you'd let them finish, they'd get to the--  
  
_[Virgil:]_  
Hey!  
You're lost. (_[Logan:]_ I'm right here.)  
It's okay. (_[Logan:]_ You're acting weird.)  
I was lost once, too.  
But, thanks to all of you, life sucks less now.  
_[Thomas, Roman, & Patton:]_  
We're your best pals!  
_[Virgil:]_  
No one wants to be a joke.  
_[Thomas, Roman, & Patton:]_  
But, a life free of jokes is incomplete!  
  
_[Roman:]_ Oh my gosh, guys! If we're airing out our dirty laundry, would you mind if I participated?  
_[Thomas:]_ By all means, sure!  
_[Roman:]_ I'd also like to contribute to this weird venty song.  
_[Thomas:]_ Please, do.  
  
_[Roman:]_  
I've got an issue that feels new-school  
I don't wanna say I'm too cool.  
But, I'm just too fab for you fools  
And I feel like you don't get me.  
_[Thomas:]_  
You insulted us while venting.  
_[Roman:]_  
Sorry.  
_[Thomas:]_  
It's alright, Princey.  
Honestly, it didn't hurt me.  
It's clear you're the one that's hurting.  
_[Roman:]_  
Huh?  
  
_[Virgil:]_  
You feel low. (_[Roman:]_ That's not true!)  
_[Patton:]_  
It's okay. (_[Roman:]_ Don't assume!)  
_[Thomas:]_  
You don't need to save face.  
_[Virgil:]_  
In almost any case  
_[Virgil & Patton:]_  
We embrace you. (_[Roman:]_ That's rich.)  
_[Virgil:]_  
No one hates you.  
_[Thomas, Virgil, & Patton:]_  
Everybody's got flaws.  
_[Thomas:]_  
But, with no you at all, I'm incomplete.  
  
_[Roman, Virgil, & Patton:]_  
There!  
Now you see  
Everybody goes wrong  
And we put it in song  
So it's easier  
To hear it  
  
_[Patton:]_  
This puzzle's tough, I'll admit  
But, in time, we'll find where everything fits


	5. Chapter 4

It’s been nearly two months since Virgil was kicked from the dark sides. He’s over the feeling of betrayal although he’s still angry. He helps Thomas like nothing ever happened.

Thomas had tried talking to Deceit like they had talked about awhile ago. It failed which Virgil wasn’t surprised about. It had nothing to do with Thomas. It was actually a really good effort to be honest.

Thomas is starting his intro and is about to do another Christmas video. Virgil won’t have that though. Not when they still haven’t done a video for his favorite season. Virgil sinks down and heads to the living room as Thomas says its time to set our sights on Christmas.

Virgil appears interrupting him. He tells him no; they did a Christmas special last year. He asks what they haven’t done a special for.

Thomas answers a few different holidays before putting on his Spiderman costume for Halloween. Virgil then puts on a vampire costume and hides wanting to scare the others.

They quickly rise up soon after. Roman is a mummy. Logan is Dr. Frankenstein’s monster. Then Patton is a “woofman.” When Virgil tries to scare them, they don’t react. They aren’t scared of him anymore. When Thomas called the way, Virgil used to act just a phase, Virgil was hurt and decided to remind Thomas of _his _past phases.

There was the cosplay phase. Then the emo phase. Then after that there was the vine phase.

With each phase Thomas was shown, the more he realized they were actually a big part of who he is now. Those phases aren’t completely over. They’re what turned him into who he is.

That’s what Virgil was trying to show them. The phases a person went through weren’t _just_ phases. They make a person who they are.

Thomas apologizes to Virgil. He never realized how important those phases were in his life.

Virgil accepts the apology, but not before scaring him with the most embarrassing phase he went through. His fedora phase.

Virgil sinks down enjoying the slight fear, he gave Thomas.

A little later on Deceit visits Virgil.

“Have yourself... a scary little Christmas...” Virgil sings.

“Very well done, Virgil. You're so... evolved,” Deceit says.

“Deceit... real classy of you to sneak up on a Side in the middle of housekeeping,” Virgil says petting the large spider in his hand.

“Deceit... real classy of you to sneak up on a Side in the middle of housekeeping,” Virgil says.

“Well... classy is my middle name. Seriously, it's on my birth certificate. You can look it up for proof.”

“Yeah, maybe- maybe in Opposite Town.”

Deceit gives a very over the top laugh. “Good one!”

“Alright, alright, you're overselling it now.”

“Oh, you are hilarious, Virgil! You always have been!”

“What are you doing here?”

“Hmm... a bunch of talk about Halloween, a season for dressing up and pretending to be something or someone else... You're right - a master of deception such as myself has no place in that kind of discussion.”

“Okay, me being able to elicit fear doesn't take away from the fact that I've grown. So don't even try me with that, Harvey Dense.”

“Clever retort, and condensing statement, and cool costume. Are you supposed to be Scarecrow in Joel Schumacher's canceled third Batman film?”

“You know this is what I normally wear.”

“I've never seen that outfit in my life. Stylish clothing aside, just be sure to... keep up that personal growth, Virgil. Who knows? Maybe soon... you could be rid of us all...” Deceit says then sinks down. He immediately rises up again saying, “Oh! What th- I was... totally not looking for this.” He sinks down again.

“You know this is what I normally wear.”

“I've never seen that outfit in my life. Stylish clothing aside, just be sure to... keep up that personal growth, Virgil. Who knows? Maybe soon... you could be rid of us all...” He sinks down before rising back up again with something in his hand. “Oh! What th- I was... totally not looking for this.” He sinks back down again with the Scooby-Doo dog tag that Patton had earlier.

“Yeah, you better run.”

Deceit rises up again. “What was that?”

“Nothing! Get out!” Virgil yells his voice cracking a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the filler chapter. I just wasn't sure what else to do that would stick to the actual timeline. Chapter five will make up for it though! Lots of fluff and angst. Just to let you know there will be slight moments of shipping in the chapter too. Anyway...  
The End for now! ~Violet


	6. Chapter 5

**WARNING: PANIC ATTACK**

* * *

It hasn’t been long since the Embarrassing Phases video, but so far, it’s been really peaceful. The others are hanging out in the living room. Logan’s on the couch reading a book. Patton’s in the kitchen making popcorn. Roman’s trying to pick out a movie. And Thomas is relaxing on the couch next to Logan. Virgil decides he’d like to join in as well. He sinks down and rises up in his normal spot on the stairs.

“Oh, hey Virgil,” Thomas says.

“Hey Virgil!” Patton says from the kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” Roman asks.

“Does there have to be a reason for me to be here?” Virgil responds.

“Well, no. It’s just that you never seem to want to hang out with us,” Roman says.

“Well guess what. Your stuck with me now,” Virgil says. 

“Yay Virgil’s staying!” Patton exclaims as he brings a large bowl of popcorn.

“What movie did you pick out Roman?” Thomas asks.

“How about The Jungle Book?” Roman suggests.

“Sounds good to me,” Thomas says

“Yea!” Patton says.

“Alright,” Virgil says shrugging.

“Wow you actually agreed to it. I wasn’t sure you would,” Roman says.

“Well it depends on which version of the movie it is because if it’s the original I’m out,” Virgil states.

“I was actually thinking the 2016 adaption,” Roman says.

“What about the new one? Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle,” Virgil suggests.

“Oh, yeah! I’ve only seen it a couple times. Good thinking Virgil,” Roman says excitedly.

“Look at my boys getting along,” Patton whispers.

They all get settled in. Patton puts the bowl of popcorn on the table. Roman gets on the couch next to Thomas while Patton and Virgil sit on the floor. They have blankets and pillows to make it more comfortable.  
They had rearranged during the movie. Patton ended up on the couch next to Logan. Thomas was still on the couch just on the right side instead of the middle. Roman ended up on the floor next to Virgil. 

Patton fell asleep during the movie.t He had accidentally fell onto Logan, but Logan didn’t seem to mind. It was hard to tell but if you looked closely you could see a small smile on his face.

Thomas carefully gets up to start picking up. Roman and Virgil get up to help as well. Logan wanted to help, but he was told to stay where he was. Everyone wanted to let Patton sleep. They quickly had the living room picked up, and they started to disperse.

Thomas is the first to go. He heads upstairs after saying his goodbyes.

Patton and Logan are the next to leave. Logan wakes Patton up and together they sink into the mindscape.

That leaves Roman and Virgil. Virgil is about to sink down before Roman tells him to wait a second.

“What is it?” Virgil asks.

“I wanted to tell you that I liked you just hanging out with us for once. We should do it more often,” Roman says.

“Maybe you’re right. It was kinda nice,” Virgil admits.

“Of course, I’m right! We’ll have to do another movie night soon.”

“Whatever. I’ll see if I can make time. I’m very busy doing nothing.”

“Later Virge,” Roman says sinking down.

Virgil sighs and sinks down as well. When he gets into his room, he looks around half expecting Deceit to appear and lecture him. A few moments of nothing go by before Virgil relaxes. He grabs his phone and headphones and puts them on. He then lays down on his bed. 

Virgil must’ve fallen asleep because he woke up in a cold sweat. He could feel his anxiety spiking. An attack is coming. He gets into a fetal position. He can’t control his breathing. He feels someone next to him on the bed. He hated them seeing him like this, but right now he didn’t care. He clung to the person. He wasn’t sure who it was, but it didn’t matter he was thankful they were there. He was still trying to calm down when there is a knock on the door, and somebody comes in. It’s Roman.

“Virgil? Are you okay?” The prince asks as he walks into the room. “I noticed Thomas’ anxiety suddenly worsen and-”

He stops short when he sees the two people on the bed. “Virgil. What are you doing?”

“W-What do you mean?” Virgil says pulling away from the person on his bed. He looks at them and freezes.

“Well I guess I shouldn’t be leaving. I hope you two have fun. Oh, and Virgil I think you might be able to come back,” the third person says then leaves.

“Virgil.”

Virgil flinches at the seriousness in Roman’s voice.

“What the hell were you doing with that snake.”

“I-I don’t know. I didn’t know it was him,” Virgil tries to defend. He could feel his anxiety start to spike again.

“You didn’t know? Like I’d believe that! You’re just a backstabbing lier. A traitor.”

Virgil is trying to hold back the tears. The last word hit him hard. “Oh yeah that’s right. I’m just the bad guy. Another dark side. Thanks for the reminder. Now get out of my room.” He pushes Roman out the door slamming it behind him. Just in time too. The tears start falling, and he collapses.

Just outside the door Roman realizes what he said. “Virgil…” He whispers regretting what he just did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter! Group of friends have a moment of fluff then find out about a secret and get mad.  
I know it's one of the biggest clichés, but oh well. I don't care. Next chapter is a little a bit of a switch from what I've been doing. Nothing major though. Anyway...  
The End for you! ~Violet


	7. Chapter 6

“Guys I royally screwed up,” Roman says.

“What do you mean kiddo?” Patton asks.

“I kind of got into a fight with Virgil,” Roman says.

“That is nothing new,” Logan states.

“I might’ve said some. Not so great things to him, and now he won’t come out of his room,” Roman says.

“Well, what happened?” Patton asks trying to understand the situation.

“Okay, so I was talking with Thomas when his anxiety started to rise a little. I knew that meant something was happening with Virgil, so I went to his room. He was in there clinging to Deceit. I got mad and yelled at Virgil. He said he didn’t know who he was clinging to, but I was hurt and didn’t believe him. I called him a backstabbing liar and a traitor. The last word seemed to hit him hard for some reason. He responded by saying and I quote, “Oh yeah that’s right. I’m just the bad guy. Another dark side. Thanks for the reminder. Now get out of my room.””

“Oh Roman. I’m going to go see if I can talk to Virgil,” Patton says.

“I’ve tried, but he won’t let me in,” Roman says.

“I’m still gonna try,” Patton says. With that he gets off the couch and heads upstairs to Virgil’s room. When he gets there, he knocks on the door. “Virgil? Can we talk?” Patton asks.

There’s no answer. There isn’t any sound coming from the room.

“Virgil?” Patton tries again.

Again, only silence.

“Virgil I’m coming in!” Patton says opening the unlocked door.

The room is empty. Patton searches everywhere in the room except near the spider curtains, but there’s no sign of Virgil.

“_Where could he have gone?_” Patton thought. That’s when he sees a note on the nightstand. He reads it over then runs out of the room to tell the others.

While Patton was looking for Virgil Roman and Logan start talking again.

“Wait did he say another dark side?” Logan asks.

“Yeah?” Roman replies confused. A second of thought and it dawns on him. “OMG!”

“He was a dark side,” Logan says nodding.

“Why did he never say anything?”

“I have two theories. The more likely of the two being he was too scared to tell us for fear of being hated more than he was. The second theory is that he still had a relationship with the dark sides.”

“Your second theory actually makes some sense. It would explain why he was hurt by the word traitor.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well what if they had recently kicked him out of whatever they’re planning because they believed he was a traitor.”

“That- That’s actually a very good hypothesis Roman.”

They continue to theorize until Patton bursts into the living room startling them both.

“He’s gone!” Patton says close to tears.

“What?! What do you mean he’s gone?” Roman yells.

“Yelling is only making the situation worse Roman,” Logan says.

“Sorry it’s just that… this is all my fault. I shouldn’t have said what I said to Virgil,” Roman says.

“How do you know he’s gone? He could just be wandering the mindscape,” Logan says.

“He left a note. It’s his handwriting,” Patton says sniffing.

“May I see it?” Logan asks.

“Y-yeah I have it right here,” Patton says handing him the note.

Logan reads the note out loud so Roman can hear it.

The note says, “_Now that everything’s been cleared up, I guess the _act _is over. You don’t have to feign affection for me! You can just hate me like the dark side I am. Like the bad guy I always have been. Sorry Princey no more make believes. I mean you should be happy! You were right. I’m a backstabbing liar. A _traitor_. I was never there to be your friend or help Thomas. I was just playing my part. Though I might’ve played it too well for some people. Anyway, it doesn’t matter now because the masquerade is off. No more pretending. I can go back to being my real self. It’s been fun! – Anxiety_”

“I never wanted to be right,” Roman says defeated.

“We’re missing something,” Logan states.

“What do you mean?” Patton asks.

“Something isn’t right. After the whole learning new things video, he seemed really into helping Thomas. Something must have happened between them and now,” Logan says.

“Well, he said he might’ve played his part too well. They might’ve believed he was actually trying to help Thomas,” Roman says.

“More potential evidence toward our theory,” Logan states.

“What theory?” Patton asks confused.

“I realized that Virgil was a dark side after hearing what he said to Roman. Roman then wondered why he never told us to which I provided two theories,” Logan says.

“He said it could be the fact that Virgil was too scared, or he was still working for the dark sides. I thought his second theory made sense since it would explain why he was so hurt when I called him a traitor,” Roman adds.

“My poor dark son,” Patton says.

“I’m supposed to be creative! Why did I have to do one of the biggest story clichés?” Roman exclaims.

“It does seem like this is one big story cliché. The protagonist betrays the evil group they originated from. They don’t tell their new group about their origin. They have a touching moment then their friends. Then soon after their friends find out about their origin and respond poorly. The protagonist then runs back to the group of their origin only to be manipulated then saved by their friends,” Logan says.

“Wow, Logan. That was… I can’t believe you know about all that,” Patton says amazed.

“I can’t believe that means Virgil’s the main character. What about me?” Roman says hurt.

"Anne R. Allen says that, "Memorable fictional characters are larger than life and severely flawed." While we are fairly flawed, Virgil is severely flawed," Logan states.

"Don't talk about my dark, strange son that way! I will hurt you," Patton somewhat harshly whispers.

"But we aren't fictional," Roman says.

"While we may not be fictional by definition, we are not real either. Like you've mentioned before we are imaginary. We do not have true physical form," Logan says. 

"I don't understand," Patton says.

"To put it simply we are like the emotions from Inside Out. We can only affect Thomas, and his stuff. We can't talk to his friends or touch their stuff. The only difference between us and the character of Inside Out is our host knows about us, we can talk to him directly, and we represent parts of his personality rather than his emotions," Logan says.

"I get it. We're kind of like ghosts that haunt him," Roman says.

Patton lets out a small chuckle. "That sounds like something Virgil would say."

"Right, Virgil! We must save him from his own stupidity," Roman says.

"Let's make haste,” Logan says.

“We're coming Virgil,” Patton says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of a different perspective! And a lovely little fourth wall break. >: ) I actually tried to do a bit of research for this chapter for this chapter. Though I didn't get an answer to the question I had. Anyway I got nothin else to add so...  
The End for now! ~Violet


	8. Chapter 8

Anxiety leaves his room and looks around his old home. Well, technically he never left the house since all the sides live in the same building. The light sides live on the top two floors and the dark sides live on the bottom two. The two sides of the house are the same other than the dark sides living room, kitchen being upstairs rather than down.

Anxiety heads upstairs toward the living room, kitchen area. He looks for Deceit since he’s finished settling in and wants to know what he missed.

He spots Deceit sitting at the table, and he sits down next to the trait.

“What do you want to know?” Deceit asks getting “straight” to the point.

“Has anything in the plan changed?” Anxiety asks.

“No. Now that you’re back, nothing has to change.”

“What about the fact that they know I was a spy?”

“We’ll have to make a few adjustments, but it’ll be fine.”

Anxiety pauses before asking, “What’s our next move then?”

“Well…”

‹‡⁃~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~⁃‡›

“Um, guys?” Roman says pausing in the common room.

“Yes, Roman?” Logan replies stopping in the common room as well.

“What do you need kiddo?” Patton asks stopping with them.

“Do either of you know where the dark sides live?” Roman asks.

Logan pauses considering the answer. “I-I do not.”

“What about you Patton?” Roman asks turning toward the moral trait.

“Sorry kiddo. I don’t know either,” Patton replies.

“How are we going to find the dark sides and save Virgil?” Roman exclaims.

The other two sides are silent as they try to think of an answer to that question.

After a few clicks of silence, Patton speaks up. “Does your brother have his own kingdom or castle?”

“No, not as far as I’m aware,” Roman replies.

“Would the dark sides have their own house without our knowing?” Logan asks.

“Where would they have a separate house, and how would we not know about it? I doubt that’s the case. Plus, there’d have to be a way to get to it from here,” Roman states.

“Would they stay in one of their mindspaces?” Patton asks.

“That’d be too obvious as well as possibly damaging to their health,” Logan replies.

“What if they’re living in a secret floor below this one?” Roman suggests.

“What do you mean?” Patton asks confused.

“Well, you’ve some strange noises coming from below us every now and then, right? What if there’s a basement that we don’t know about?” Roman elaborates.

“That does seem like the most logical answer. It also explains how Virgil just disappeared. He must have teleported,” Logan says.

“Well, how do we find the entrance?” Patton asks.

“That-” Roman starts pausing for a second, “is a good question.”

“We know it’s in this house; all we have to do is figure out where they’d hide the door,” Logan states.

“Easier said than done Teach. It’d take forever to scour this entire place for the door. How’d we even look for it?” Roman says.

“We search the walls for anything different or unusual,” Logan says.

“That will take forever!” Roman exclaims.

“Which is why we should stop wasting time and split up,” Logan says.

With that everyone goes in different directions to look for the door. Patton in the kitchen. Logan in the commons. Roman around the stairs.

They search for a little bit getting more and more frustrated as time went on. They aren’t making any progress on find the door.

“I’m not finding anything in here. What about you Lo?” Patton states.

“I am not finding anything here either,” Logan replies.

“Nor am I,” Roman says.

“Why don’t you two switch areas? You’re normally closer to those areas then the other,” Patton suggests.

“That is,” Logan starts, but pausing to think it over, “an adequate idea Patton.”

“Good thinking padre,” Roman says.

The two aspects switch, and the search begins again. Although it didn’t last quite as long before someone finds something.

“I believe I’ve found something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took awhile to write. I hit a wall, and I couldn't think of a way to continue the story. The amount of time between chapter will vary due to school, so it could be awhile before another chapter comes out. Anyways enough with update schedules! I want you to guess who found the door.
> 
> Was it...
> 
> Roman
> 
> Logan
> 
> or
> 
> Patton?
> 
> Lemme know what you think!
> 
> That's all I've got so...
> 
> The End for now! ~Violet


	10. Chapter 7

While Roman goes to tell the others what happened, Virgil is already recovering from the argument. His sadness quickly turning to rage. He feels stupid. He knew this would happen. He’s a dark side. It’s all he’ll ever be. They’d never accept _Anxiety_. The dark side. The spy. The _traitor_. Anxiety quickly writes them a note and grabs his most valuable belongings. He leaves right as Patton knocks on the door.

As soon as he appears at the bottom of the stairs to the basement, he realizes what he did and starts panicking. He didn’t think about how Deceit had kicked him out. Will they accept him back? If they don’t what will he do? He can’t go back now.

Anxiety is too busy being Anxiety to notice someone walking over to him. He only notices when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He jumps and looks at Deceit.

“W-what?” Anxiety stammers.

“I knew you’d be back soon. Don’t you remember me saying you might be able to come back? I wanted to greet you,” Deceit states simply.

“I do remember that. I wasn’t sure what you meant, but how did you know?”

“I saw how Roman reacted to seeing me there. He didn’t understand I was only trying to comfort you.”

“I didn’t know it was you.”

“I know. I saw your shock.”

“I told him that.”

“I figured as much.”

“He wouldn’t believe me. He called me a backstabbing liar! A _traitor_!” Anxiety says as his voice becomes increasingly louder.

“If anything, he’s all those things. He’s the one who stabbed you in the back. He lied to you about what you are. He betrayed _you_.”

“He’s not the only one.”

Deceit winces at that. “I know, and I’m sorry. You just played who you needed to play.”

“It’s alright. Now what’d I miss?”

“We can talk about it after you get settled back into your room.”

“Ok,” Anxiety says heading toward his old room. “Oh, and thank you,” he says turning back toward Deceit. He gives a small smile then turns back toward his old room.

Deceit smiles back at Anxiety’s back; he’s genuinely happy to have Anxiety back. And it’s not because Anxiety is one of the most powerful “light” sides. Especially against Deceit. It’s because Anxiety was the only competent dark side. The others were just idiots.

It sucked having to send Anxiety to the other side, but it had to be done. Thomas needed him at the forefront, and they could use him to gather information about the other light sides.

Deceit watches Anxiety walk down the hall to his room before making his way to his own room.

When Anxiety got to his room, he throws his small bag of stuff onto the bed identical to the one in his room. Well his old room now. Huh. It’s funny how quickly his new room turned into his old room. He takes off his new jacket and changes back into his old one.

“It feels so good to be back in this jacket,” Anxiety says to no one in particular. He throws the stitched purple jacket into the closet. Then unpacks the small bag of important items. He stands back after he finishes and admires his dark room. He happily smiles at the room.

“It’s so good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Anxceit, but you can see it that if you. Also, can you find the musical references? There's at least that I know I made. Just in case you've forgotten after this chapter the time in which I post new chapters might be a little sketchy. Anyway I'm not sure what to add so...  
The End for now! ~Violet

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Secret Sides! By the time you read this story I will have most likely added the other 7 already written chapters as well. I just want to warn you that the time in which I post new chapters might be a little sketchy due to the fact that I can easily get writers block and loose the motivation to write, or I can just easily loos the motivation to write. I hope you can be patient and wait for me to get through it, but if not I understand, and I hope you'll come back to read after it's finished. Though with that being said, I want to clarify that I will NOT be abandoning this book at all even when it's hard. Anyways I really hope y'all truly enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the rest of the story even if the wait's long.  
The End for now! ~Violet


End file.
